But there's monsters out there
by Lillipop265
Summary: Merlin gets scared, my first fanfic. Story hopefully better than the summary.
1. But there's monsters out there

**A/N:**

So... here it is, my first ever fanfic. Sort of cute, not particularly slashy. I would be insanely happy if I got reviews.

* * *

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned the panting figure, leaning with its back to his chamber door.

"Evening S-sire" and a weak smile was offered in response before Merlin resumed his worried and breathless expression.

"Something the matter Merlin?" Arthur asked, with only a slightly entertained look on his face. Merlin took a deep breath before returning the smile and providing what was meant to be a confident reply.

"N-no Sire, not at all…"

"Are you sure, you look a little erm… flustered."

Merlin looked confused at Arthur's concern.

"Well, you're hardly going to manage to clean my armour like that, it takes you long enough when you have the ability to breath properly."

The blush rose in Merlin's checks betraying his true feelings.

"I'm fine… it's just… there's just.. just a…"

"A?…"

"…a rather large eight-legged beast in the corridor."

"Merlin? Are you trying to tell me that you're afraid of a tiny little spider?"

Merlin was quick to leap to his own defence, quickly regaining the ability to stand upright.

"Ok, that thing, was not tiny, it was huge! And it had pincers! Pincers!" protested Merlin while gesturing exaggerated claw-like movements.

"Yes Merlin, I'm quite aware of what pincers are."

Merlin focused his gaze on the floor, appearing sad and helpless as he normally did to Arthur. He swayed slightly on the spot and crossed his fingers behind his back for luck.

Arthur recognised the expression instantly, it was Merlin's 'I'm-entirely-hopeless-and-you-want-to-help-me' look. He definitely wanted something, Arthur just had to work out what…

"Oh no…"

" What?" Merlin questioned dropping the staring-at-the-floor plan and gazing up at Arthur.

"You are not staying here."

"But…but… it'll eat me"

"It is a spider Merlin, it will not 'eat you', I doubt it'd even bite you given the chance"

"Bite? What if it's poisonous? And then it bites me? And then I die?"

Arthur sighed at his very own hypochondriac.

"Merlin, it…"

"Please Arthur, I'll sit in the corner, you won't even know I'm there"

Arthur frowned.

"You're not going to go away, are you?"

"Nope," replied Merlin with an innocent smile.

"Fine, but if I hear anything, you're out of here"

Merlin grinned, squeaked his thanks and ran over to his Regular chair in the corner of Arthur's chambers.

Arthur smiled, realising that this was not the first time Merlin had been to terrified to return to the corridors and _had _to stay the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too terrible. You're amazing if you review :)


	2. Arthur can't sleep

**A/N: **This was originally going to be a one shot but people's lovely reviews inspired me to continue. It's quite short, but hopefully in a 'short and sweet' manner rather than a 'where's the rest?' manner. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Arthur sighed, it really wasn't fair how Merlin managed to get his own way all the time. Merlin was Arthur's servant, he was meant to do as Arthur said, not the other way round. But one quick glance at Merlin's crestfallen face and Arthur was helpless, he tried to act as the 'stronger' one which most of the time, he liked to think, did succeed, but honestly it was Merlin who was in control.

Of course Arthur would never admit such things to anyone, let alone Merlin himself. To the outside world he had full control over his manservant and he'd never let anyone think otherwise. The idea of anyone having such ideas troubled him greatly, so much that it seemed to be stopping him sleeping.

Unable to get comfortable, Arthur sat up in his bed, a sour look crossing his face at such an inconvenience as he glared out into his chambers. Arthur's blue eyes met Merlin's curled frame. The firelight was dancing of the younger boy's face as a small smile formed there. Arthur soon found his frustration ebbing away as Merlin's happiness reflected upon him. He was far happier knowing Merlin was just across the room, he was safe and he was smiling.

It was just _why _that puzzled him. Why should Merlin's presence have such an effect on the endorphins rushing to his brain or the calm he felt washing over him? Why should his manservant's happiness run parallel to his owns? What was this connection between them? Obviously he had formed a bond with the dark-haired boy, a friendship, which was surely natural considering the amount of times they'd saved one another's lives.

"I had no idea he was so keen to die for me" thought Arthur, a worried look stretching across his face as he remembered all the times terror had coursed through his veins as he'd seen Merlin fight for his life. The boy had got himself into so much trouble, so much danger and Arthur couldn't help but feel he was to blame.

The two had grown close as they'd drank poison and betrayed the law for one another. Such a relationship between servant and master was undesirable but not unheard of, and it would seem, in some circumstances unavoidable…

Arthur, after debating with himself for some time, finally abandoned all hope of rest and slid out of bed and lightly crossed the room. He paused at the window to notice the stars still prominent in the night sky, remembering when he'd seen Merlin gazing up at them just a few days before.

* -flashback- *

"_Merlin?"_

"_Yes Sire?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

_Merlin turned, his back now to the window, his small smile directed at the prince, the moonlight shone through the window highlighting his delicate frame and surprisingly large ears. _

"_Watching," he replied, whilst turning back to view the sky, as though this explained everything. _

_Arthur sighed, it was impossible to get a straight answer out of Merlin, he stepped forward, now stood just behind the young warlock._

"_Watching what?" he asked impatiently, whilst squinting up at the sky trying to spot whatever Merlin seemed so entranced by._

_Merlin snorted back his laughter at the prince's expression and gave his one word reply, "stars."_

_Now it was Arthur's turn to hold back his amusement. Trust Merlin to be interested in a girly thing like watching stars. Arthur couldn't see the fascination with such activities, nor understand why the young boy seemed to be finding ways to stay in these chambers overnight._

_It seemed Merlin was staying in Arthur's room again so, admitting defeat (not that he'd put up much of a fight), Arthur left the window and headed in the direction of his bed._

"_Just don't stand there all night, you've got work in the morning, I don't want you being late."_

"_Wouldn't dream of it Sire." Merlin gave one last look out to the night and closed the latch, smiling to himself as he did so._

* -end of flashback- *

Arthur, continued to creep across the room, careful not to wake his friend, eventually settling in a chair next to Merlin's, facing the burnt ashes of an extinct fire. He heard a rustling next to him as Merlin stirred within his seat and giggled in his sleep. Arthur, feeling far more comfortable in his new position leant his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Reviews would still be amazing and very much appreciated :)


	3. What's in a dream?

**A/N:** Sorry, it's a tad late, I'm one of these people that has coursework :( It's about to get slashier than past chapters (hence the increased rating), so sorry if you disapprove (you were warned). I hope I didn't loose the cuteness, I'll try and retain it in future. Another short (and sweet?) chapter.

* * *

_A flurry of loving touches, fumbling hands and skin-on-skin contact. Pushes and pulls into darkened corners as deep, desperate kisses met in a glorious exchange of need and affection. Hands ran through hair, arms wrapped round waists and shirts were tightly gripped beneath trembling fingers._

_Arthur tugged Merlin into his chambers, forced him against walls and did things Morgana would never stop teasing them about if she were to find out. Arthur interlocked their fingers and whispered in Merlin's ear, just the two syllables of Merlin's name could send shivers down the warlock's spine. Arthur's breath ghosted across his face, radiating heat throughout his entire body._

"_Merlin…"_

_

* * *

_

"Merlin… Merlin!"

Merlin blinked rapidly up at the Prince and promptly fell off his chair. He gazed up at the unamused face of Arthur, and blushed furiously remembering his dream. There was no way he'd expect the Prince to be inclined in such a way just as there was no way he should be having such dreams about someone so ridiculously pompous and unattainable.

"Merlin, you blithering idiot, what the hell are you doing?"

"I…erm…" was the only reply the sprawled figure could think to offer.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it and walked away towards his table, where another servant had brought his breakfast.

"You just lie there Merlin, have the day off."

"Really?" enquired a bewildered Merlin.

"No! Not _really_!"exclaimed Arthur, stressing his disapproval.

"Oh, I'll just…er…get your clothes then…"

"Beat you to it, Merlin" said Arthur, gesturing at his fully-dressed self.

"Oh"

"You can clean the stables"

"Right, I'll just…" Merlin headed towards the door.

"Hurry up about it, Merlin"

"Yes Arthur, I mean… Sire." Despite his nerves, Merlin somehow managed to make the address sound sarcastic.

Arthur merely raised his eyebrows at the door as he watched Merlin exit the room.

* * *

Merlin was hurrying through the castle, trying to remember the way to the stables, chewing his bottom lip and failing to push his dream to the back of his mind.

He knew he shouldn't feel this way, that is if he did feel this way? After all, you can't control your dreams, your subconscious mind can surely develop things you don't really want to happen.

Although, Merlin couldn't help but feel he was lying to himself, if he was honest he did hold a certain attraction towards the Prince, but he'd always assumed it was admiration. Could he really admire Arthur, let alone _like_ him in that way? Sure, Arthur could be a prat sometimes, but he managed to attract enough female attention, not that this seemed to bother him…

Merlin squeezed his eyes tightly, as though hoping this would rid him of his internal struggle. He came to the conclusion that he may as well avoid these feelings, it wasn't as though he could ever act on them.

* * *

**To be continued... **(just in case you thought it was over)

**A/N: **If you got confused, the bit in italics was Merlin's dream. I crave reviews, so as ever, you're amazing if you send them :) Oh, and that dream, was the first romance-kind-of-thing I've ever written, so I'd love to know how it went.


End file.
